


A Kiss from the Sea

by Mal (ZenoObsessed)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Up, F/M, actually its a mermaid au, frisk is over 18, mermaid au, part 2 coming soon, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/Mal
Summary: Mermaid and royalty AU.Basically sans is a prince and runs into something spectacular.I'm horrible with descriptions im sorry





	A Kiss from the Sea

Sans laid on his bed, pouting. He had been caught sneaking around again and he was behind on the bothersome paperwork that was piled on his desk. His room was nothing special he preferred to keep things simple. A large royal blue bed with the traditional white pillows. An oak dresser and a matching oak desk that gave papyrus a heart attack every time he saw it. Sans sat up and picked up the first piece of paper, frowning at the idea of work. The simple blue walls seem to close in on him. He smirked and threw the sheet back on the desk. 

He changed out of his formal clothes into something more comfortable. He snatched an astrology book and slipped out of his room. He looked left and right, no one in sight. Smiling, he needed to move before his father sent the usual bodyguards to keep him in his room. Sans put the book under his arm and used a servants’ door to escape out a back way. They didn’t give him a second glance, they were used to him sneaking out and avoiding his father.  

He made it to the beach, picking out his favorite spot. A small inlet made from rocks surrounding a small section of the sea made it a secluded area that only he and Papyrus knew about. The rocks and moss made the perfect chair. It was low tide, meaning a lot of shells and a few sand dollars littered the little cove. He laid down and started from the place where he left off. 

Sans did not know he drifted off until he heard a huge splash. He was jerked awake and his book flopped into the rising water. It had risen to his feet. 

“Ah! No,” he complained, fishing the book out of the water. It was ruined. 

He huffed. Looking up, he saw the source of the huge splash. The rocks had fallen in and cut off the path to the sea. Shrugging, he got up and climbed up. He opened his book and laid it out in the sun, hopefully it could dry the book out. Then movement caught his eye. Frantic, swift movements back and forth. Maybe a dolphin or small shark had been trapped by the fallen rocks. Whatever it was, it was scared. He sighed, “I left the castle to avoid work.” 

He muttered some more complaints and carefully walked around the rocks to see if he could create an opening. Suddenly, he slipped. The water chilled him to the bone. Two arms slipped under him and around his rib cage and his head was suddenly above water. He was dragged to the shallow end and when he finally got his footing, Sans saw her shrink to the other side of the small pool. 

Sans’s was mystified. He had heard tales of mermaids, but he never thought they existed. He wondered if Undyne was related. Shaking his head, he gave her a small smile, “Thank you.” 

She kept her head, just above the water. Only able to see her blue eyes, brown hair, and green fins that seemed to substitute for ears. Suspicion was in her eyes. The water mulled her appearance. 

“Give me a second and let me see if I can free you,” he jumped out of the water and was more careful about navigating the rocks. The mermaid watched him and moved to the center of her prison. He looked around and saw that the water had risen more. 

“I think once the tide rises, you should be able to jump over them. Or if not I can carry you to the other side,” he offered, “If… if that’s okay?” 

The mermaid slowly nodded. 

“Do you…have a name,” he asked, crouching. 

“Frisk,” her voice was melotic. When her face rose up out of the water to speak, she saw that she had small patches of scales on the sides of her face that seemed to alternate between blue, pink, and green scales. 

He smiled and climbed down from the high place. They made small talk until high tide reached its peak. She peaked over the rocks and smiled. Sans held his breath as she leaped over the rocks into freedom. 

“Yes,” he cheered. 

She waved at him and then dove into the water. Sans sighed, that was different, but it was worth it. He walked over and saw that his book was still damp. Putting it under his arm, he decided he would go back and look for Papyrus. He and father probably noticed he was gone by now that would be scouring the castle for him. Sans was already planning coming out tomorrow, hopefully, he could see her again. 


End file.
